<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reinventing The Wheel So I Can Run Myself Over by nyam_nyamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866950">Reinventing The Wheel So I Can Run Myself Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyam_nyamo/pseuds/nyam_nyamo'>nyam_nyamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar, We’re Going Down [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu is a little shit, First Kiss, Kang Taehyun is Whipped, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Drinking, but not really, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyam_nyamo/pseuds/nyam_nyamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me guess... You need someone to buy you alcohol?”</p><p>How did he know? Was Taehyun being that obvious?</p><p>“Well, yeah, you kinda were.”</p><p>Taehyun blinked confused “Did I say that out loud?”</p><p>or</p><p>Taehyun needs someone to buy some alcohol for him and in comes his savior angel Yeonjun and he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar, We’re Going Down [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reinventing The Wheel So I Can Run Myself Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear reader,</p><p>This is my first time posting here so I hope you like it.</p><p>This idea literally just popped into my head today and I had to write it also there’s a shortage of Taejun fics so here’s my contribution</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy this mess (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun wondered what did he do that was so bad in his past life to end up here. Outside a 24-hour store trying to buy alcohol.</p><p> It was all Beomgyu’s fault. He just had to go and challenge his stupid pride because that fucker knew Taehyun would never back out from a challenge. And Taehyun was stupid enough not to just say no. What was he even thinking? Of course he thought he could beat Jeongin but he underestimated the amount of time the guy spends at the gym. And as much as Taehyun has been working out lately he would never have beaten him. </p><p>All it was at first was a friendly arm wrestling tournament but when Taehyun and Jeongin ended up as the final matchup Beomgyu just had to pipe in with a “Hey, how about the winner celebrates with a few drinks and the loser has to go buy it”<br/>
The crowd of hormonal teenagers who were just waiting to start drinking cheered. Of course they did. And Taehyun agreed because how could he lose against scrawny Jeongin. But when they locked hands and eyes Taehyun knew he was toast. He never noticed how buff Jeongin got. And then he lost in a matter of seconds. He couldn’t believe luck betrayed him on his birthday. </p><p>He cursed any and all gods that exist that they decided to celebrate exactly on his and Jisung’s birthday instead of the weekend after when Jeongin would actually be eighteen so he would at least have the excuse that someone can go buy the drinks legally. Kai asked him whether he should go with him to which Taehyun responded it would be even worse with him there because he looks like he’s eight. “At least I’m taller than an eight year old. Your short ass can’t relate.” He bit back to which Chenle, Jisung and Beomgyu snickered while Jeongin protested. Taehyun left them to their bickering about height.</p><p> </p><p>So that’s how he found himself outside a store hoping someone would be willing to buy the drinks for him. The “Selling alcohol to minors is illegal” sign practically mocking him. The first store he went to had self check out but since it was late and he was the only one there of course the pretty purple-haired cashier noticed and kindly asked for his ID which of course showed he just turned seventeen and thus couldn’t buy the alcohol. His nervous fidgeting was probably another thing that gave him away. </p><p>A few people passed by but Taehyun couldn’t bring himself to ask any of them. And then he saw the most beautiful man walking toward the store. Long black coat trailing behind him and a fluffy dark red scarf around his neck and a black beanie sitting atop royal blue hair. And his face. Taehyun thinks he’ll never forget his face. A perfect button nose, round, plump lips Taehyun bet were the softest thing on this earth. And two narrow fox eyes that settled on his own. When the last fact made it’s way to his brain Taehyun started panicking. Not only was he staring, the stranger noticed it. But at least the situation would force him to finally do what he came here for. The stranger looked about two or three years older than him which made him just old enough to help Taehyun. He just hoped he wouldn’t make fun of him and leave.</p><p>Right as the stranger was approaching him Taehyun spoke up. Here goes..<br/>
“Excuse me could I ask you for a favor?”</p><p>He saw the man mutter something to himself and then smile and god, his smile was so precious. His eyes crinkled into the most wonderful shape. Taehyun was so distracted by the smile he almost missed what he said.</p><p>“Let me guess... You need someone to buy you alcohol?”</p><p>How did he know? Was Taehyun being that obvious?</p><p>“Well, yeah, you kinda were.”</p><p>Taehyun blinked confused “Did I say that out loud?”</p><p>The stranger nodded still sporting that charming smile<br/>
“But even if you weren’t I mean look at these circumstances. A guy that looks like he’s still in high school standing alone in front of a store on a Saturday night asks me for a favor while looking all embarrassed. I’m willing to bet you lost a bet or just gotten stuck with a dare. Correct me if I’m wrong.”</p><p>Taehyun didn’t know what to say. Yeah it made sense so who was he to argue so he  relaxed a bit. He could do this. He wasn’t called the most confident guy in his class for nothing. So he smiled in turn.<br/>
“You got that right. Actually lost an arm wrestling match and this was a punishment.” He tried to laugh it off</p><p>“Now how come that doesn’t surprise me?” The stranger said amused.</p><p>Taehyun gasped “Are you implying that I look weak? Don’t think that just because you’re taller I couldn’t beat you up.” Taehyun tried to sound intimidating but it came out more like a joke.</p><p>“Didn’t say you couldn’t. Now should we go in tough guy?” The older said.</p><p>“So you’ll help me?” Taehyun asked just to be sure.</p><p>“Well, I should be giving you a lecture about underage drinking but it’s not like I was any different. How old are you by the way? Just to ease my conscience.”</p><p>Taehyun wondered whether he should tell him for a second</p><p>“My name’s Yeonjun by the way. And you are..?” He spoke up as they entered.</p><p>“Not too keen on sharing my info with some rando.” Yeonjun’s face fell a bit but he didn’t ask anymore so Taehyun felt a little sorry for him. He didn’t seem threatening but still one could never be too safe. “But for the sake of convenience you can call me Tae. And turned seventeen today actually.”</p><p>Yeonjun’s face lit up “Oh my god, happy birthday Tae. Okay so go and bring me whatever you want, I’ll go stack up on instant ramen and energy drinks.”</p><p>Taehyun raised his eyebrow in question</p><p>“Ah, don’t look at me like that I have like five essays to finish till Monday.” He said with a shy smile. </p><p>Taehyun gave him an apologetic smile and went to the liquor aisle. There, he was faced with a dilemma. What to buy and how much. He wasn’t really concerned about money but he didn’t want to spend an unnecessary amount of money. He also remembered Beomgyu saying something about vodka and whiskey. Chenle also said something about beer as Taehyun was heading out. But he didn’t know exactly what to take. This was their first time drinking as a group so he didn’t want too buy too much because noone probably knew how to handle the alcohol as far as he knew.<br/>
So he just grabbed a random bottle of whiskey and a bottle of vodka and then took a six-pack of beer. </p><p>With those items he looked for the blue hair and when he found him next to the drinks fridge he put his items into the basket trying to be as inconspicuous as he could. Then the older turned his head and looked at the new addition to the basket. A sour look on his face.<br/>
“Oh no honey, I’m not buying you these. Is this your first time buying alcohol?”</p><p>Taehyun nodded feeling his ears turn red, whether from the nickname or the embarrassment he didn’t know.</p><p>Yeonjun just looked at him with a fond smile. “Ah, don’t worry I’ll pick for you. We’ve all been there.” He gently took his hand and guided them back to the liquor aisle. Taehyun’s brain completely stopped working as all he could do was follow “Let’s see... First of all this whiskey is absolute shit. I remember I once had a hangover for a whole day from this.” He took the whiskey from the basket and put it back on the shelf and then took a different bottle. “Yeah, this will be better. And this vodka is too expensive. Here is one that’s much cheaper and basically the same.” He said as he replaced the vodka, “The beer is okay, not much that can go wrong with. Is that all? How many of you are there?”</p><p>Taehyun was barely paying attention to the older’s rambling so he almost missed the question “Seven.” He simply answered. He was too distracted by the warmth of Yeonjun’s hand who still didn’t let go. He never felt his hand fitting so well in another’s. It was doing things to him.</p><p>Yeonjun seemed to notice Taehyun’s line of sight and quickly released it. Before he could catch himself Taehyun slightly frowned. Even if Yeonjun saw it he chose to ignore it.<br/>
“Okay so this will probably be enough for you guys but I don’t recommend drinking it pure especially if it’s your first time so let me go get some soft drinks to mix with it and then we can go.”</p><p>Yeonjun left Taehyun standing there for a minute or two and Taehyun’s head was a mess. He knew he was bi with a stronger affinity for men since he was thirteen. But what this guy did to him was something he never felt before. Yes he was hot as hell but it wasn’t just that. Taehyun saw a great number of physically attractive people in his life. Hell even most of his closest friends would have both guys and girls falling for them just because of their looks. But this guy, Yeonjun, he made Taehyun feel safe. And Taehyun knew that was complete bullshit because one, he was a complete stranger he met on the street like five minutes ago and two, he already initiated physical contact without asking for consent. But somehow, despite those facts, Taehyun felt strangely comfortable in his presence. He just felt so soft. Like he wouldn’t hurt a fly. And that is what had Taehyun worried. He knew him for five minutes and he was already completely gone for him. And Taehyun really wasn’t one for love. He had been in only one relationship in his life and it fell apart in less than two months. His ex said that she never felt loved with him. So falling for some rando on the street? It really scared Taehyun shitless. If he had a few drinks already he could blame it on the alcohol. But he really had no excuses.</p><p>Taehyun’s existential crisis was interrupted by a small pat on his arm.<br/>
“Tae?”<br/>
He looked up to see those fox eyes staring at him. If they shifted to his lips for a milisecond Taehyun counted it off as his own wishful thinking. Yeonjun cleared his throat.</p><p>“We can go” he said.</p><p>Taehyun nodded and then they proceeded to the cash register where Yeonjun paid for everything and showed his ID when asked for it. Taehyun didn’t want to pry and look at it but unfortunately he caught a glimpse. Curse him and his photographic memory. Now he knew that in front of him was Choi Yeonjun, born thirteenth September 1999. So he was three years older. Fortunately he didn’t see his address. </p><p>As they exited the store Taehyun went to take out his wallet to which Yeonjun grabbed his hand to stop him. This time he released him right away.<br/>
“Please don’t. It’s your birthday and consider this a gift from me to you.” He said.</p><p>Taehyun just scoffed. “Don’t be absurd, I can very well pay for myself thank you very much. And even if I wanted a birthday gift from a complete stranger you helping me with this is enough so please give me the receipt so I can repay you.”</p><p>Yeonjun locked eyes with him and they just stared at eachother for a few seconds. Yeonjun just gave an exasperated sigh.<br/>
“Fine, you win.” he said as he gave him the receipt. “I just wanted to be nice, you know?”</p><p>“I know.” Taehyun said as he took out the needed amount of cash. “But I have the right to refuse.”</p><p>Yeonjun accepted the money and that was that. That was another thing Taehyun liked about Yeonjun. As both with his name and this right now. He didn’t push. When Taehyun refused to do something Yeonjun just let it be. If only everyone was like that Taehyun thought.</p><p>There was a bit of awkward silence, neither of them knowing how to say goodbye. If Taehyun was being honest he didn’t want to go yet, the party almost completely forgotten. His mind was way too preoccupied with the pouty pair of lips in front of him. He really didn’t like the urge of wiping that pout with his lips that came over him. The pull he felt to Yeonjun was something he could never explain.</p><p>“So college?” He said just to fill the silence.</p><p>Yeonjun gave a heavy sigh “Don’t even get me started...” </p><p>“What’s your major?” He wanted to further the conversation.</p><p>But then Yeonjun looked at him and smirked and Taehyun just wanted someone to run him over because if pouty Yeonjun was a lot for his heart, cocky Yeonjun made his heart do leaps. “That’s a lot of questions Mr-not-too-keen-on-sharing-personal-information-with-strangers.” </p><p>Taehyun knew he was joking but it suddenly made him realize that, yes, this was a complete stranger, and he should really be going back before he digs himself even further. Everyone was probably worried about him since he was gone for so long. Not his fault he had to walk like five blocks further because he got kicked out of the nearest store. And definitely not his fault that he had to run into Yeonjun. If Taehyun believed in soulmates he would think Yeonjun was his. The attraction he felt could only be supernatural. That’s why he had to get away as soon as possible. Whatever was going on right now was just some weird magic the mist brought with it. This would never happen under normal circumstances. Taehyun needed to get back home to his birthday party before he lost his heart to this man.</p><p>“Kinesiology with a minor in dancing”</p><p>Taehyun was once again brought out of his head “What?”</p><p>“You asked me what my major is.” Yeonjun said, gaze firmly on him. Something in the atmosphere changed.</p><p>Taehyun was beyond flustered and he was also bewildered. Why was this guy so open with him? “O-oh...” he hated himself for stuttering. “Why did you answer me?” He asked before he could catch himself. But another thing he realized was that with that intense stare on him all of his control was out the window. He was functioning on autopilot.</p><p>Yeonjun cocked an eyebrow and asked with an almost mocking tone “Why wouldn’t I? What could you do with that information? You know my first name and what I’m studying. Not a lot to go one if you want to stalk me. And even if you did I wouldn’t mind it,” Taehyun’s brain short circuited because if the last sentence, “And I think there’s a more important question to ask here birthday boy.” Yeonjun’s stare was almost unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>This simple question almost broke Taehyun because while he could simply lie to both himself and Yeonjun that he was simply making conversation he knew the truth. And judging by his gaze Yeonjun did too. That was when he realized.</p><p> </p><p>Too late.</p><p> </p><p>It was too late to run away. His heart was already gone.</p><p>Because he didn’t ask for the sake of conversation or to try to break the awkward silence. He asked because he wanted to know more about Yeonjun. He wanted to find out everything about him. He wanted to spend countless nights under the stars talking with him about anything and everything just listening to his melodic voice for hours on end. And most important of all he didn’t want this night to end, this encounter to end.</p><p>He looked at Yeonjun and his eyes couldn’t help but to fall on his plump lips. He felt that if he could just have a taste all the secrets of the universe would be reveled to him. He knew he was being dramatic but his whole body urged him to do something, anything. He licked his own lips before speaking. This time he knew he didn’t imagine Yeonjun’s eyes flicking to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Kang Taehyun.”</p><p> </p><p>His brain screamed at him but he ignored it.</p><p>Now it was Yeonjun’s turn to widen his eyes “What?”</p><p>“My name is Kang Taehyun and today is my birthday,” He said coming just a little closer to Yeonjun “and there is one thing I really want more than anything in the world right now.” Taehyun almost whispered. Now he was so close he could hear how Yeonjun’s breath hitched. </p><p> </p><p>“And what is that?” Yeonjun breathlessly whispered his eyes not leaving Taehyun’s lips. Taehyun’s could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and he knew he was as red as a tomato but there was no backing down now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“To kiss you” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun’s brain was all red alerts and warning signs but somehow it didn’t matter. Yeah maybe Yeonjun wasn’t even into dudes but their whole interaction told Taehyun otherwise. And somehow kissing this stranger on his birthday surrounded by a thick mist felt like the only right thing to do. And then Yeonjun said the words Taehyun so desperately wanted to hear the small breath fanning his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let me grant your wish.” </p><p> </p><p>And just like that Yeonjun’s lips collided with his. And his brain was spiraling and his heart wanted to leap out of his chest. His mind went blank and all he could think about was the softness of Yeonjun’s lips. And the way they just perfectly fit together was truly unreal. Even their height difference was ideal. Taehyun truly felt like Yeonjun was made just for him. And he really wanted to make him his. Taehyun’s hands found their way up to the soft blue locks. Up until then the kiss was pretty chaste, nothing more than the press of lips against eachother but Taehyun wanted more, needed more. He angled his head so he could have better access and started sucking on Yeonjun’s bottom lip along with softly tugging the blue strands. And that was when Yeonjun let out a soft moan which Taehyun was more than glad to swallow. Yeonjun disconnected them earning a whine from Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s how you want to play?” Yeonjun said with the biggest smirk on his face and if Taehyun wasn’t feeling all hot and bothered, he definitely was now.</p><p>Yeonjun hastily guided them into the alley next to the store and pressed Taehyun up against the wall with an iron grip on his wiast and Taehyun just dragged him down for the kiss. </p><p>Now this is what Taehyun wanted. Those soft lips wrecking him completely and when he felt Yeonjun’s tongue lick at his bottom lip all trace of sanity from his brain was gone. Yeonjun explored his mouth so thoroughly an skillfully that Taehyun could do nothing more than softly moan agist the other’s lips. And somehow even this wasn’t enough. He wanted to hear Yeonjun moan again so he took control trying to imitate what Yeonjun just did. Maybe he wasn’t as skillful but his eagerness more than made up for it and with another few tugs on the older’s hair he achieved exactly what he wanted. A few deep moans came from Yeonjun and Taehyun was on cloud nine so he moaned with him. He felt one Yeonjun’s hand digging under his jacket to feel him more and the other came up to cup his face. </p><p>Yeonjun once again disconnected their lips but only to continue kissing down his jawline and further down his neck. He found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck thanks to a breathless “fuck!” coming from Taehyun and then proceeded to suck on the spot. That’s when Taehyun was surprised with vibrations coming from the pocket next to his growing hard on and honest to god he almost came then and there.</p><p> He pushed Yeonjun slightly back and when he looked at the way the older was wrecked with his hair a mess, his cheeks slightly flushed and the plump lips even plumper and redder he almost hung up on Beomgyu. But he didn’t and when he picked up he was immediately met with a loud “What the fuck is taking you so long?!”</p><p>The sound of Beomgyu’s voice brought him back from whatever trans he was in and he started feeling all the heat traveling to his face. What has he done?</p><p>“Sorry hyung, I got kicked out of the nearest store so I had to walk a few extra blocks. I’m heading back now.” He said apologetically.</p><p>“You better be, you have no idea how worried we were, you should’ve taken Hyuka with you so at least you wouldn’t be alone. We’re waiting for you”</p><p>“I’ll be right there don’t worry hyung.” He said and Beomgyu then hung up.</p><p>Now for the worst part. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Yeonjun. What in the hell possessed him to kiss a stranger. He wanted to throw himself under a bus.</p><p>Instead he collected the bag with his drinks and awkwardly looked away.<br/>
“Thanks for the drinks. I need to go now my friends are worried. Ummm it was nice meeting you Yeonjun.” He turned to go away but a hand in his wrist stopped him.</p><p>“Wait” Yeonjun said softly and then proceeded to take of his scarf and wrap it around Taehyun’s neck, “so you can hide the, ummmm.....you know” </p><p>And god Taehyun really wanted to die. He said a quiet ‘thank you’ and ‘goodbye’ before rushing off. He knew he shouldn’t have accepted the scarf because now he’ll have a constant reminder of the encounter and no way to return it. Maybe they should’ve at least exchanged phone numbers but honestly Taehyun just wanted to get away and hoped he would never meet Yeonjun again.</p><p>When he got back he greeted everyone and excused himself to the bathroom where he examined the damage and tried to hide it as much as he could with foundation. If he did a poor job nobody mentioned it. Except for Kai who was basically all over him the little bastard but Taehyun promised him to tell him tomorrow if he kept his mouth shut. </p><p>Right now what he wanted was to see whether alcohol really could make him forget. The rest cheered him on as he downed shot after shot not knowing what the reason behind his unexpected behavior was.</p><p> </p><p>But as much as he wanted to forget, his first kiss, with the blue haired angel, never once left his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is it,</p><p>What did you think?</p><p>Let’s ignore the fact that Taehyun’s birthday last year fell on a Tuesday....shhhhh.....it was on Saturday.....nobody needs to know.</p><p>I have a few more one shot ideas cooking and a chaptered Yeonbin fic coming soon so stay tuned</p><p> </p><p>Also you can come yell at me <a href="https://twitter.com/nnyamnnyamo">twt</a> or <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/nnyam">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>